


Hooking Up - Part 2

by BlueEyes69



Series: Hooking Up [2]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyes69/pseuds/BlueEyes69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the conclusion tho the Hooking Up story. I hope you all enjoyed their night of role playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking Up - Part 2

"I love you Gidget" I whisper. "I love you Franky" she whispers back. Her hands begin to explore my body. Fingers gently blaze across my belly to my back, pulling me closer to her. As she gently trails her nails all over my back, her lips find my ear and her tongue explores every curve. As I arch my body into hers, she whispers into my ear, "Are you wet for me Franky? Is you clit throbbing?” I can only moan in response. “You made me cum so hard baby. I want to do the same for you.” Again, I can only utter nonsensical sounds in response. She continues her sensual verbal assault in my ear. “I want to taste you, I want to feel inside of you. I want to watch you cum for me Franky." Jolts of passion make my body tremble.

As her hands and nails continue to move sensuously across my back, she bites onto my neck and begins to suck lightly. Holy shit!!! This woman could make me cum without even touching my pussy! I feel my juices flowing freely, as I am sure she is leaving her mark on my neck. My clit is most definitely throbbing! I try to answer her questions, to tell her what I want, but can't find my voice. I grab her hair and continue to moan loudly in response. I feel her mouth turn into a grin against my neck as she realizes I am completely hers to have.

Her incredible mouth continues to nibble and lick its way done my highly sensitive neck. My hips grind against her, letting her know of my desperate need. She rolls me on to my back, her fingertips continuing their erotic journey across my skin. Her hot wet tongue glides along my throat to the other side of my neck. Again, she nips and sucks along my pulse point, driving me wild with desire. She is not going to give me the instant satisfaction I am craving. She is going to tease me, taking her time, driving me insane with need.

I raise my arms above my head, restricting her access to my neck. Hoping to encourage her on to other places. Her hands travel up my sides with a feather light touch. At the same time, her tongue trails a hot, wet path down my throat to my breast bone. As her thumbs lightly caress the sides of my breasts, she blows hot puffs of air over my erect nipples. Causing them to become rock hard and my areolae to pucker. “Fuck yeah!” I groan loudly and arch my back into her, hoping for more intimate contact. Of course, she was having none of that quite yet. She lays her beautiful naked body on top of mine. My senses are about to explode with the unbelievable sensation of her soft smooth skin along the entire length of my body. She brushes her lips against mine. Taking my bottom lip between her teeth and giving a playful tug. I feel like my body is turning to liquid fire. She places the palms of her hands beside my body on the bed and slowly lifts herself from me. All the while her lips and tongue blaze a trail down my breast bone. She begins with my right breast. Licking, tasting and kissing every inch of flesh except for where I need her most. When she finishes, she moves her head to my left breast and gives it the same tortuously loving attention. My nipples and body ache with arousal. My hips are grinding into her. Desperate for release. I feel my juices as they run down the crack of my ass to the bed. I swear I may explode. I yell out “Oh God Gidge, please”. While not quite able to express myself fully, she knows exactly what I need. Finally, she swirls the tip of her hot, wet tongue around my swollen nipple. The electric bolt of desire shoots straight thru me and down to my clit. My back arches almost violently and she is nearly thrown off of me. Her mouth never leaving my nipple as she gently sucks int into her mouth. Her tongue continues it's lazy, loving circles. She sucks a bit harder then takes it between her teeth and grazes my hardened nub. I yell out ‘Oh baby, you're gonna make me cum!!’ and she immediately releases my nipple. She gently trails kisses across my belly, swirling her tongue into my belly button. She slowly works her way up to my other breast and gives that nipple the same treatment. Once again bringing me to the brink of orgasm before stopping. The sounds coming from me can only be described as whimpering. I’m sure I am about to go mad from overwhelming arousal.

“Babe please” I beg, “I need you now!!!” She says “I know baby”. She then takes 2 pillows from the bed and places them under my butt, raising my hips off the bed. She raises, my knees placing my feet flat on the bed. As she applies a bit of pressure to each knee, I spread my legs. I watch her face as my legs open to reveal my glistening wet pussy to her burning gaze. My breath catches as I see her eyes darken with desire. She kisses the inside of each of my knees. “Are you ready for more babe? Do you want to feel me inside you?” she asks. Once again, I am at a loss for words and just groan and nod my head. “I’m going to give you what you need baby.”she tells me. Her hands trail up my calves as her tongue finds the wetness on my inner thighs. I hear her moan with pleasure as she licks away my juices. My arousal is so intense I feel my legs begin to tremble. With my hands still above my head I close my eyes and enjoy the tactile sensations of her touch. Knowing soon where those full lips will be. I feel her warm breath along my swollen clit and then suddenly I feel her fingers enter me. My eyes fly open and my hands slam down on the bed beside me, gripping the sheets. I am so wet that she slides quickly and easily into my wetness, penetrating deeply. “Oh yes babe, fuck me please!” I yell out. I watch my love as she sits between my legs sliding her fingers in and out of my dripping pussy. Slowly. Allowing me to feel her fill me completely before withdrawing and filling me again. She looks at me and says “I love how wet you get for me babe. Do you like the way I feel inside of you?” I can only nod my head as nothing but moans escape from my lips. “I love being inside you, the way you feel, the way you move for me. I want to watch you cum, Franky”. My hips are now rocking to the same rhythm as her fingers moving within me. Her movement within my slick walls pick up tempo as she moves deep within me. She knows just what I like, what I need. The motion of my hips matching every stroke. “Harder” I manage to get out between breaths. I feel her add a 3rd finger into my throbbing pussy. She begins to pump faster and deeper into me. “Cum for me baby” she purrs and that is all I need. My hands tear the sheets they have been gripping, as my head slams back and my hips rise up to meet her thrusts. My body is overloaded with the sensations she is creating within me. I scream out as release washes over me. My pussy walls pulse and clench around her fingers within me. My orgasm races thru my body like bolts of lightning. My hair is plastered to my forehead with sweat. My breath coming in short gasps. My body flooded with pure intensity. I feel her fingers begin to slow their motion as I ride out the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. I feel her fingers leave my dripping wet pussy all too soon. I then feel them being trailed around each nipple and then up across my lips. I reach out my tongue to lick my own fluids from my lips. I watch as she licks my cum off of her delicate fingers. Causing me to groan with pleasure. She then licks and sucks each moistened nipple clean. My Gidget moves up and kisses me passionately, whispering in my ear. “I need to taste more of you Franky.”

My beautiful lady lays on the bed besides me and smiles. I know what she has in mind. I quickly move to straddle her head. My swollen pussy just inches from her lips. My neglected clit, so engorged it feels like it may explode when the tip of her tongue reaches out to flick against it. I lean forward and grab the headboard for support. I feel her tongue slide up and down my wet opening. Lapping up the copious amounts of fluid still flowing from me. I slowly grind my hips down on her face. She takes my swollen clit between her lips and sucks it into her mouth greedily. I lower her head to watch her face get lost between my legs. Her tongue reaches out to swirl around my highly sensitive bud, sucking it firmly into her mouth. Circling first in one direction then the other. Her hands slowly burn a trail up my body till they find my breasts. She begins to squeeze and tug at my nipples. Her mouth releases my clit momentarily as her tongue plunges deep into my pussy. The feeling of her hot wet tongue inside me almost shatters my senses. My hips are moving wildly on her face. Trying to get her deeper into me. “Oh yes babe” I call to her. Her tongue moving within me, leaving me breathless. I am afraid I may either be cutting off her air or drowning her in my juices. But that thought quickly leaves my mind as her lips once again latch onto my hardened clit. While sucking it deeply, she begins to flick it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. She combines that with pinching my nipples firmly, almost harshly. My hips still as my back arches. The intensity of the orgasm that is building threatens to tear me apart. “Oh Gidget, don’t stop” I cry out. The combined sensations of the almost painful pinch on my nipples and the sucking and the rapid erratic flicking of her tongue, on my highly sensitive clit, is overwhelming my senses. The orgasm hits with such intensity. My knuckles are white as my hand grips the headboard and stars begin to course behind my closed eyelids. I can hear myself screaming in release but my body feels like I am floating away. For a moment, I am sure that I will black out. But I quickly regain my senses and grind my hips into my loves incredible mouth. Feeling wave after wave of pleasure roll thru my body. It seems like I may never stop cumming. But slowly the waves begin to subside and my lover releases her intense grip on my breasts and clit. Her hands gently massaging my sore nipples as her tongue works furiously to claim every drop of cum dripping from my pussy. I feel myself twitch as she gets a little too close to my highly over sensitized bud. Her hands slide down to my waist to support me as she feels the strength in my legs begin to waiver. I manage to lower myself to the bed and press my body alongside hers. I desperately try to catch my breath. As we wrap our arms around each other, she leans in for a deep passionate kiss. I groan into her mouth as I taste myself on her. “You are amazing, babe!!!” I whisper to her. “No more than you are my love” She whispers back.

A few moments later I say, “Maybe next week I will be a parcel delivery person.” She smiles that amazing smile and responds, “I can’t wait to see what’s in your package.”


End file.
